


The Thief

by BurntGayPotato



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: I'M NOT CRYING YOU ARE, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Last words, M/M, Murder, Phone Call, Robbery, Sad Ending, Short, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 09:11:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18657385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurntGayPotato/pseuds/BurntGayPotato
Summary: A thief robs Michael, things get bad, and he calls Jeremy as he fades from existance.





	The Thief

The thief came in the night, and took everything from my house. I tried to stop them but they stabbed me and moved on. Everything worth saving was gone from the house, except the phone in my back pocket. I laid there on the floor, bleeding and pulled out the cell phone. I knew that there was no way I was gonna make it, the wound was too severe and it was be too late for me.

So I dialed Jeremy Heere.

I didn't tell him that I was bleeding out on the floor of my recently robbed house, I didn't tell him that in a few minutes I would be dead, but I did tell him that I loved him. Over and over during the course of the conversation.

We talked like we always do on the phone. We talked about the latest shenanigans Rich had come up with to prank Jenna, or Jake. We talked like everything was perfectly fine. Which, for all Jeremy knew, it was. When Jeremy mentioned that my voice was starting to sound really weak, I told him I was just tired and should probably go to bed. I told him I loved him.

“Mahal din kita.” I hear through the phone. “I’ll see you tomorrow Mikey.” 

I hang up. Setting the phone down, I feel myself fading, and lean into the darkness. At least I’ll die after hearing Jeremy’s voice one last time.


End file.
